


She

by aromanticjungkook (missbutterfly)



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018-2019 Figure Skating Season, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbutterfly/pseuds/aromanticjungkook
Summary: 'Am I allowed to look at her like that?Could it be wrongWhen she's just so nice to look at?'She - DodieMai likes looking at Kaori





	She

**Author's Note:**

> how did i have to make their tag, that's just a travesty
> 
> anyway enjoy some soft, cute girls uwu

Mai likes looking at Kaori, which is more embarrassing to admit than it should be. 

She remembers being with Kaori one day, them laughing about what they thought of each other's costumes for a show. They were some kind of blue monstrosity - when Mai thinks back there may have been feathers involved. But the colour had looked striking on Kaori, even as she stood in the mirror in her socks, hair coiled unattractively on the top of her head, eyeing herself critically. Eventually she had met Mai's eyes in the mirror and pulled her chin into her neck, nose crinkled and eyebrows pulled tight, and Mai had laughed so hard at the look of plain disgust. 

"What?" Mai had asked, just to be a brat.

"I have swirls on my boobs."

Mai had laughed and asked Kaori how she thought it looked. 

"Weird," Kaori had replied, full of feeling.

_Pretty _, had actually been Mai's first thought.__

__She kept that to herself though._ _

__This reminds her of that time. Except, stood in her new short program costume, Kaori doesn't think she looks weird, Mai can tell. In fact, she's been jokingly pinching the edges of her skirt, and twirling gently as though she was a princess in a fairy tale, skipping through a forest. She still just in her socks, her hair a mess and her cheeks ruddy from practice, but to Mai she looks perfect._ _

__"Very pretty," Mai says. Kaori flashes her braces at her._ _

__"I think I like my free costume better but," Kaori pauses and spins on the ball of her foot. The skirt kicks up in a beautiful swirl of pink, like she's being enveloped in tulip petals. "It's pretty."_ _

__It is. And so is Kaori._ _

__Mai swallows the lump in her throat and looks down at the cans in her hand._ _

__"Is one of those for me?"_ _

__Mai glances back up through her lashes. Kaori is stood with her fists on her hips. It makes her shoulders look broad._ _

__"I don't know," Mai teases. "You still owe me one from last time."_ _

__"Eh? I do?"_ _

__"I bought you coffee last week, Kao."_ _

__Kaori shrugs and takes a last look at herself in the mirror, spinning again for good measure. She nods to herself and goes back over to her bag by the bench, fiddling with her zip as she walks._ _

__"Coffee is coffee though," Kaori says. "And I bought the snacks last time."_ _

__Mai smiles. "I don't know if these count as snacks."_ _

__"Mai!" Kaori whines, pouting her bottom lip at her._ _

__Mai just grins at her. She was going to give Kaori the drink anyway but it's easy - and fun - to wind her up. She pulls some incredible faces._ _

__"Peach or lemon?"_ _

__Mai watches as Kaori mulls is over. She knows Kaori likes both flavours, it's why she bought them, why she always buys these particular two. Kaori always takes a good while to decide which she'd rather have. After a few seconds Kaori looks down at her dress and her face lights up with a smile._ _

__"Peach!" She declares happily._ _

__Mai dutifully hands over the can._ _

__Peach like the gentler pinks of her dress; peach like her favourite lip balm; peach like the eyeshadow she bought because it smelled sweet._ _

__Mai has wondered before if Kaori would taste of peaches._ _

__Feeling herself blush, Mai shakes her head._ _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope someone else writes for them bc they're so cute ;;
> 
> and i hope y'all enjoyed~~ even tho its teeny tiny


End file.
